Peak Human Speed/Supernatural
The ability to be faster than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Speed Also Called *Hyper/Superhuman/Supersonic Speed Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. Applications * Accelerated Vision * Accelerated Metabolism * Accelerated Thought Process * Enhanced/Supernatural Agility * Enhanced/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural Regeneration * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes * Flash Step * Flowmotion * G-Force Adaptation * Slow-Motion * Velocity Sharpened Perceptions Techniques * Acceleration * Afterimage Creation * Aim Dodging * Air Dashing * Cyclone Spinning * Invisible Speed * Intangibility * Molecular Oscillation * Speed Combat * Speed Strike * Time Travel * Tornado Creation Variations * Elemental Speed ** Electrically Enhanced Speed * High-Speed Flight * Invisible Speed * Psionic Speed * Soul Speed * Speed Swimming * Speedster Physiology * Temporal Speed * Warping Speed Levels *'Peak Human Speed' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Supernatural Speed' **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *'Absolute Speed:' User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Accelerated Activity Limitations * High-speed movement may be hard to control and adjust to. * Unless the user has Supernatural Stamina, their body produces toxins faster than normal, giving them a time limit. Known Users Known Objects * Hustler (Doraemon) * Rabbit Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) * Boot of Hermes (God Of War) Gallery File:Quicksilver1.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics/Avengers: Age of Ultron) File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) two masters of Shunpo moving at immense speeds. File:Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) using Shakushi to move at blinding speed while attacking anything his claws connect. File:Soru.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Kamisori to move at blinding speed in 3 dimensions. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gear Second to move at bursts of disappearing speed. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) can move fast enough to disappear due to overdosing on Energy Steroids. File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, surpassing the Godspeed. Sonicboomdescrip.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is often called "The Fastest Thing Alive" due to his trademarked speed. The Flash Wally West 1.jpg|The Flash (DC) can move at extremely fast speeds, such that he is known as the "Fastest Man Alive." File:Hiei_Hyper_Speed.png|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at tremendously high speed that he leaves behind afterimages. File:Instant_Movement.png|Tōta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at such speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. Fancy Feet 1.png|Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) Kevin's Speed.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses XLR8's speed Meliodas speed.gif|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) can move at blinding speeds to avoid being hit by his enemy's attacks. File:SaitamaSideHops.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) is so fast that his side hops left behind countless afterimages of himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers